Ocean Eyes
by EverlarkIsCool
Summary: EVERLARK- Katniss is a bullied music geek who self harms. But when a certain boy steps into her life, things change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS POV

''Whore''

''Bitch''

''Hoe''

''Dumbass''

4 words. Four cuts it is then. I have a rule. For every word said, it counts as a cut. But if they repeat the word, it's still one cut. I walk down the hallway, ignoring the remarks of Glimmer and her gang. Delly tries to trip me up, Clove shoves me, and FoxFace sticks her middle finger up at me. Her actual name is Bertha, but she will pound anyone 2 a bloody pulp if they call her Bertha. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but I can't let them out now, with everyone watching.

The rest of the day carried on like this, insults, shoves, little things like that. That was until lunch. It's pasta today.

As I was walking 2 my usual seat, I saw a foot stick out. Then my plate slipped out of my hand and crashed all over my head, pasta dribbling down my front.

Thee hall erupted into laughter. My checks flamed up, and this time I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes falling down my face faster than Niagra falls.

''HEY'' a loud voice broke the laughter from all the students. Everyone went quiet.

''WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON HER? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO 2 YOU? AND ALL YOU LOT WHO LAUGHED AT HER! YOUR NOT ANY BETTER! GROW UP! ALL OF YOU!''

I looked up, wanting to face my saviour, this mysterious person. My eyes connected with ocean blue eyes, with what seams like streaks of gold across. I run to the bathroom.

PEETAS POV.

I don't get it. She just so... amazing. When I loo at her, this weird feeling wells up inside of me, like I have to... protect her or something. Ugh. I don't understand.

Wait. Am I falling for those mysterious grey eyes?

KATNISS POV

I dig into my bag, and try find the spare outfit I always pack. I sigh, and search my bag again, as I come 2 the realisation that I must've forgotten it. I pull out my phone and text my mum.

Me: hey mum. Can you get me an extra pair of clothing?

Mum: umm why? Did something happen?

Me: no I just spilt some spaghetti over and I just need some clothes.

Mum: okay I'll be right there sweetie.

I stay in the stall until my mum texts me stings he dropped it off in reception. I grab the clothing bag and run right back to the stall I was hiding in. I opened the bag, my mouth forming a shocked 'o' in surprise. Hell nah.

She had packed me a short red mini skirt, with a black belt at the top, a belly shirt with spaghetti straps, and a jeans jacket. I slipped on the jacket, to cover up the cuts, and went and grabbed my white sneakers from my school P.E kit. I walk over to my next class, science, with my head bowed down.

''Who's she?'' I hear a guy whisper.

''I dunno man but those boobs are looking sharp. That ass though...''

I go a bright red, and walk slightly quicker to my class my head bowed down even lower. As I walked into the classroom. I heard a familiar voice. Glimmers voice.

''Hey. Nice outfit. '' then she smiles. I don't think she knows who I am. I keep my head bowed and mumble a quiet 'thanks'

''Umm, are you lost?'' Miss Parker questions, looking slightly confused. I finally put my head up. Gasps erupted from around the room.

''Oh. Katniss. Well. Hurry to your seat now.'' Miss Parker said, still staring at me oddly.

I look over 2 my seat, which is next to glimmer, but then I found Clover sitting in it, her eyebrows raised at me, then she turned 2 Glimmer and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. I knew it was about me.

''Well then, as the class seems 2 like 2 play a game of musical chairs, I may as well change all your seats.'' Miss Parker announces, the class groaning, but not faint 2 glare at Glimmer. No one messes with Glimmer.

She moves everyone about. Finally, she gets 2 me.

''Katniss, you'll be sitting next 2 Peeta, at the back.'' I nearly groan out loud. Peeta saved me in the hall. From Glimmer and Clove and his Girlfriend. Delly.

For the first time ever, I really sink in his cuteness. When he's concentrating his face scrunches up slightly in an adorable way and... wait. This is Peeta we're talking about. Who dates Delly. I stare at him and release a tiny sigh. Wishing with all my might that one day, just one day, I'll find someone who loves me. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so basically I rewrote this story again because I wrote half of it but then my mum came upstairs (Yeah no one knows about this than you guys) and I closed this tab, then when I got back on there was nothing, so this chapter will probably be short sorry xx**

**\- M.E.**

**_PEETAS POV_**

Ugh, I hate Delly, Shes rude, she's mean, and most importantly, she bullies Katniss. I don't know why I care about Katniss, I don't love her or anything. I think.

The only reason I'm dating Delly is that my Mom said I have to, so we could improve Mellarks business and the fact that her Dad is the DA and SUPER rich helps. When I argued with my Mom about it, she, well, heated up a knife over a fire and laid it on my back. I didn't yell, I didn't cry, I didn't make a sound. I can't ever let her win. My dad has no clue what she does. If he did, he would've divorced her by now.

I get Delly to leave her friends and come with me to the back of the school, where I break the news to her.

''Listen, Delly, I don't like you, so I'm breaking up with you, there's no point beating around the bush, I hate you and you hate me,'' I say matter of factly. Rage builds up in Dellys face.

''FUCK YOU MELLARK. I ONLY STAYED WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR LOADED. IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!'' She screams. I sigh in relief, my punishment should be less painful if Dellys the one who broke up with _me. _

_**SCHOOLS ENDED.**_

_**KATNISS POV**_

I go on my secret Instagram that no one knows about, apart from my family, and check the Schools gossip account someone made.

''DELLY BROKE UP WITH PEETA! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING BREAKING UP WITH A HOTTIE LIKE HIM?'' And then a picture of Delly slapping Peeta. Good, I think. Then I think, wait no, this shouldn't matter to me. I don't like Peeta. I sigh, then get up. My room is huge and so is my house, my Dad has sold many records, but under a different name, so no one knows it's him. I like singing too, love it actually, but I don't know if I'm good at it. I mean, no ones ever heard me sing, so no one has given me feedback. There's a room in my house which is filled with 6 different guitars, a piano, two basses, a drum kit, and a mini platform with a microphone. I go to the piano, grab a blank sheet of paper, and start writing a song. Then the door knocks. My parents are out till tomorrow night, with my 12-year-old sister Prim, they shouldn't be home. I grab my hoodie, my fresh cuts still uncared for, and trudge downstairs. I open the door, mentally preparing myself. Then, I see three people. They aren't my Mom, my Dad or Prim. Its three of the most popular kids in school. Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta and Finnick O'Dair.

''What..what are you doing here?'' I splutter

''To make sure you're okay!'' Smiles Annie. She hands me a box of chocolates. I haven't eaten in a while. I don't really want to either.

''Oh umm okay,'' I say. Then invite them in.

''Your house is huge Brainless'' Johanna comments.

''Yeah umm, business is booming I guess,'' I say, shrugging.

I tour the house with them, then ask them where they want to go.

''The music room'' They say in unison. I sigh, quietly, the music room is mine, and I don't really want people in there.

''Okay,'' I say

When we go in, Annie picks up a piece of Paper from the floor.

''Ocean Eyes?'' She reads, quizzically.

''I've never heard of that before'' Finnick says. ''Wait, did you write this Kitty!'' He asks, excitement building up in his voice.

''Don't call me that, and yes'' I say drily, snatching the paper from him.

''You should totally perform in the school talent show!'' Annie suggest.

'No.'' I say. After a lot of whining, pleading and blackmailing, I finally agreed.

''Yay!'' Finnick says, hugging me, my cuts reopening, blood dribbling down my sleeve. They stop. They've seen.

''You cut?'' Johanna asks, blunt as ever.

''Take off your hoodie.'' Commands Annie.

''NO,'' I say, glaring at Finn.

''Finns mine Kat, don't worry, he'll be like a brother to you,'' Annie says.

I take it off and I can see there looks of horror as they eye the cuts and the sticking out ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

''Why?'' Annie whispers. ''Why?'' A single tear slipping down her cheek.

''You know why. '' I say.

Annie engulfs me in a hug, then Finnick, then Johanna. And then a second knock on the door.

''I'll get it'' Says Finnick.

''WRONG WAY FINNICK!'' I shout.

'' Ooooopppss.'' He laughs, then turns back round to the door. I smile a little, an Johanna notices.

''You can smile brainless.'' She says, smirking a little. I glare at her, but it was jokingly, and she could tell. I hear muffled voices.

''KATNISSSSSSS!!! SOMEONESSS HERE TO SEE YOU!!'' He screams with humour tinted into his voice. I quickly slip my house back on, and sit myself down on the couch, awaiting the arrival, who must of course be my parents right. Wrong.

A boy with mesmerising blue ocean eyes walk in, holding a box of what seemingly must be chocolates. Peeta.

''Um. Hey. I brought these for you. Um. I'm sorry about what Delly did. She's a bitch. '' he says matter of factly.

''Then why are you dating her?!'' I shout back. He sighs, a look of distraught on his face. My face softens a little, then hardens as I realise Johannas odd faces as she flicks her face between mine and Peetas.

''First of all, I had too, second of all, I broke up with her a few minutes ago, and finally, I'm going to be... nevermind'' he sighs.

''Oh. '' I say. Awkward silence. I see Annie, Finnick and Johanna walk off, and if looks could hurt, my stone cold face would ignite them 2 smitherines.

''Ummm sooo... I'll guess I'll see you guys later then?'' Peeta says.

''Yh sure. Anyways I gotta go. Umm my mum wants me.'' Johanna says. Annie and Finnick agree.

''So.'' Peeta starts. And what a great time for my cuts to start bleeding again.

''Oh Katniss.'' He whispers. I look down, embarrassed, ashamed.

''You are not paper. Don't cut yourself. Your face isn't illegal, don't hide it. Your weight isn't a competition, don't judge it. Your life isn't a movie. Don't end it. Please Katniss. You don't understand what you mean to me''

I stare at him, I'm obvious shock. I realise we are very close, and then, without realisation, and I don't know why we did it.

I could feel his soft lips on mine.

**Thanks guys btw for the reviews! I CRIED WHEN I SAW IT! I love all of you so bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I will try to make the Chapter longer as requested, and the reason I made Delly a bitch is that I needed someone close to Peeta who is a stereotypical girly girl. A lot of Hunger Games authors do it actually!**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

And that's when I realised... I love Peeta Mellark.

''Um...Uh...I..I...I have to go.'' I stutter, fleeing the room, and running up to my bed. I hear him shout for me, but he is unable to find me, not in a house like this.

''GO AWAY!'' I half scream half cry.

''Sorry Katniss. I won't intrude again.'' I hear him say from what seems like outside my room. He must have found it. I hear the front door slam and then I curl up into a little ball on the floor.

_**Peetas POV:**_

I can't believe I did that. After all these years as I loved her from afar, then look at what I did. The level of disgust I feel with myself is so high, I don't even have it in me to walk home. I stop on the park bench and call Finnick.

_**IM GONNA SKIP TO THE TALENT SHOW BECAUSE GOT A WRITERS BLOCK. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME!**_

Katniss and I haven't talked or so much as glanced at the others direction since well, the _kiss _happened. I'm pretty sure she hates me, even though we hang out with the same group of people now. She still looks gloomy, but I've realised her coming in every now and then in a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans instead of her old sweatpants and shirt. I'm proud of her for that, but I am also constantly filled with jealousy as I see the boys who stare at her ass or chest when shes not in her old type of clothes. I haven't got a chance.

**_May all residents at Panem High please make there way to the hall for the talent show. May all the Panem High students make there way to the hall for the Talent show. Thank you. _**

That was the intercom. I went off to the hall, meeting up with Finnick on the way who was blabbering about some date he's had with Annie recently. He stopped mid scentence and squinted at me.

''You still haven't gotten over her haven't you?'' He asks. I stay silent

''Peeta, its fate, if she loves you she will come to you. If she doesn't well you just have to move on man.''

''No. I just won't ever date anyone. You don't understand Finn.'' I sigh.

''Well...'' he begins, but is cut off by the calling of the first contestant in the talent show.

I watched the whole thing, I was feeling pretty sleepy at the time after an 1 hour. That was until the last name was called out.

**_Now, give it up for KATNISS EVERDEAN!_**

**KATNISS POV:**

I was shaking as I heard my name get called out. I walked into the stage, slightly blinded by the many lights in front of me and the thousand something students in my school and teachers waiting for me.

''Um hi. I'm Katniss. And I'm gonna be singing an original. It's called ocean Eyes. ''

I take a deep breath, and start.


	5. Chapter5

PEETAS POV:

I see her take a deep breath, and after the first note she uttered out of her mouth, I knew that I was a goner.

_I've been watching you_

_ For some _time.

Can't stop staring

At those ocean eyes

Burning cities

And napalm skies

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

Your ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean Eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those Ocean eyes

I've been walking through

A world gone blind

Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind Careful creature

Made friends with time

He left her lonely with a diamond mind

And those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

Im scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

Im scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

Im scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

**_Authors Note:_**

**Hey everyone! I'm soryy I haven't posted in a while. The app wasn't working for me. But now it is, so sorry for the wait. Thank you for the comment and the likes too, it mean sooo much to me and makes my day! Thank you! And yes, that's song was Ocean Eyes by Billie Eillish. **


End file.
